


Not Some Willowy Creature Who Sits Up in a Tower

by FromTheBoundlessSea



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea where to go with this, Jenny of Oldstones imagery, Jon Snow is Called Aemon, Lyanna Lives AU, someone can adopt it if they’d like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea
Summary: Anonymous: IDK if you're still taking prompts but I figured I might as well try.  How about a Lyanna lives AU were Jon was raised by his mother buth they were both hidden in the Free Cities, everyone in the North just pretend she died. Jonsa obvs.





	Not Some Willowy Creature Who Sits Up in a Tower

Alayne flinched when the Wolf Queen slapped her father. The rest of the court was quiet and the sound rebounded across the walls.

“Do not think I am unaware of some of your older crimes, Lord Baelish,” Lyanna Stark sneered. “You hid my farewell letter from my family and made them think Rhaegar had taken me. You began the conflict between the Tagaryens and the Starks. How many lives would have been saved had you not decided your feelings for a woman who did not return them was more important than the realm?”

For once, Alayne’s father had no words. There was nothing he could do. The Wolf Queen had returned to Westeros with her sister-in-law and son with three dragons backing her. The dragons circled the Eyrie as though to remind them that mockingbirds and falcons were not the true rulers of the sky.

Alayne could not look at the boy who carried wolf’s blood in his veins. They said he looked like Eddard Stark come again. Alayne could barely look at the Wolf Queen who looked like the girl who used to run around with a wooden stick from memories that were not Alayne’s.

“You shall be charged for your crimes against the realm, Lord Baelish. From what I have heard, you have committed many since I had been made to flee Westeros.”

Alayne watched as her father was dragged away and wondered what would happen to her.

—

“My lady.” Alayne looked back and saw a ghost that Sansa Stark would know stand before her. “Forgive me, I did not know anyone here kept to the Old Gods. I did not know you were at prayer.”

Alayne turned back to the face of the weirwood tree. It was a sad thing in comparison to godswoods that Alayne had never seen. “I don’t pray anymore,” Alayne echoed the words of a girl married to a family who murdered her own. “It’s the only place where people don’t talk to me.”

“Forgive me then,” the man said. “For disturbing your peace.”

“Is that a command, my prince, or do you truly wish for my forgiveness?”

“I ask that you give it to me, my lady.”

“Princes do not normally ask, my prince. They demand.”

“Have you known many princes then?”

Alayne did not. Sansa knew two. One would have demanded for her to be the one to apologize. The other was too young to do much but weep.

“No.”

“You say you do not pray anymore. What did the gods deny you that you have stopped praying to them?”

“I prayed for them to take me away from my home.”

“And they did not grant it?”

“They did.”

—

Aemon watched as the bastard of Lord Baelish walked like a ghost amongst the the people of the Eyrie. She was good at remaining unnoticed, it was what bastards did, he supposed. But there was something graceful about her. She walked as Dany and his mother did. She walked like a lady. Her smiles were practiced and he could see that few reached her eyes.

He watched her as she denied men dances at the feast held in his family’s honor. She did not know how to, it seemed. However, Aemon could see her sway against the strings as though her body knew the music and the steps.

So, he did what any normal man would do when they saw a beautiful woman wish to dance. He asked her.

“Is this a wish, my prince?” she asked. “Or a command.”

“This, my sweet lady, is a wish that only a prince can make.”

Her face betrayed nothing as she took his hand and he led her to the throng of others dancing. Aemon held her close as they twirled around the hall. He had the right of it then. She could dance. She was like a bird. Light on her feet and in his arms.

She did not look to his face and instead kept her eyes to his shoulder. She had looked at him as though he were the Stranger himself upon their first meeting. He wondered what frightened her so.

“People are staring,” he commented, hoping his words might get her to meet his eye.

“I am a bastard, my prince. They are shocked that you would lower yourself to dance with someone of my nature.”

“And what nature is that?”

“That of a bastard.”

“You can barely look at me, my lady. I doubt you are able to seduce me.”

“I am the baseborn daughter of Lord Baelish. He had taught me many things.”

“Is it normal for a man to teach his daughter to be a seductress?”

“When it suits him.”

“And does it suit you, my lady?”

“I used to believe in songs.”

“And what made you stop believing?”

“I learned that there is no beauty in their sadness.”

—

Aemon found himself wishing to be in Lady Alayne’s presence. He found himself watching her at meals and wishing to accompany her on her walks through the Eyrie with her friends. She smiled true with them.

“You are drooling, nephew,” Dany told him as they walked the opposite way that Lady Alayne was going, her small hand escorted the young Lord Arryn to his lessons.

“I am not.”

“She is beautiful, I will admit to that. But she is a bastard.”

“So?”

“Princes can’t marry bastards.”

“She could be legitimized,” Aemon said quickly. “Too many houses are gone. Perhaps House Baelish might continue in her sweet nature.”

Dany shook her head. “Her father is the reason most of our families are dead.”

“She is as much her father as you are.”

Dany sighed. “The Prince of Dragonflies once gave up much to a girl with no name. Tragedy followed. We have lost much, Aemon. Do not make us lose more.”

—

Lyanna watched as the feast continued. Petyr Baelish had been beheaded only hours before and none at the Eyrie seemed to mourn him, not even his own daughter. The Stone girl watched her father die with only glistening blue eyes. Lyanna had seen eyes that blue once before, what felt a lifetime ago, but considering who her father was, Lyanna had no doubt that the poor girl’s mother had a striking resemblance to Catelyn Stark.

She could see the way her son watched the girl. Her son never looked more than once at a girl, but now his gaze left her only when he needed to acknowledge someone’s presence. It hurt Lyanna to know that this infatuation would have to end. They would be off to King’s Landing soon and the girl would remain in the Eyrie. No. The girl could not stay in the Eyrie. She was needed, no doubt, in her father’s old seat.

“Alayne Stone,” Lyanna spoke gently. The hall grew quiet. “Come here.”

The girl paled, but stood away from Lord Arryn, whom she had been attending. She came to stand before Lyanna. The girl gave a deep curtsy. “Your grace.”

“Stand.” She did so, although she kept her gaze to the floor. “Your father committed many crimes, you, however, are innocent.” The girl said nothing, so Lyanna continued. “You are to depart and take your father’s seat in the Fingers. But a bastard cannot be a lady in a castle. Therefore, I shall legitimize you as Alayne Baelish.”

“No!” Lord Arryn shouted. The boy stood up and ran to Alayne, grasping at her. The girl tried to calm the boy down, but he refused. “No! She is to stay with me! Mother said we were to marry!”

“You cannot marry your step sister, Lord Arryn,” Lyanna said calmly. “It is not how things can be done.”

The boy was near tears. “But she isn’t! Tell them, Sansa!” he cried. “Uncle Petyr said you only had to be Alayne until the Lannisters were gone!” He looked back to Lyanna. “She’s my cousin Sansa Stark and she can marry me! Uncle Petyr promised!”

It was then that the girl, Sansa, grew even more pale. Her eyes rolled back and she fell, but not before Lyanna’s son rushed forward to catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where else to go with this, so if someone wants it, they can adopt this fic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ladybird and Her Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484017) by [LalaRose27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27)




End file.
